1:2 Lunch - Penny
Penny's walking outside during lunch, leisurely strolling through the park as she munches on a spicy chicken burrito, admiring the well groomed garden.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:01 AM Eli is sitting on the ground crosslegged with hamburger and fries in front of them ... they are almost normal sized just a little smaller than natural Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:02 AM "Oh hello, Honey." Penny says, coming across them. She tips her cowboy hat at them. As always, Penny is dressed in plaid shirt and jeans. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:09 AM "Hi!" Eli startles, shrinking ever so slightly. They accidentally drop a few fries on the grass and stare at them sadly Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:10 AM "Everythin' alright, honey?" Penny asks frowing. "Sorry about the tatters." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:10 AM "Everythings fine and it's really not your fault! You just startled me is all." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:12 AM "Well, I sure do hope I ain't intrudin'." Penny says, taking her hat off and pressing it against her chest. "Just saw you an' thought you looked mighty lonely." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:15 AM "Of course you aren't intruding! ... Do you... want to sit down?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:16 AM "It would be a pleasure, honey." Penny says, she comes and sit down but maintains a little distance. "I have to ask, how are them burgers here?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:17 AM "Really good. Second best burger I've had!" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:36 AM "Where might that first one have been?" Penny asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:41 AM "This little family owned diner down the street from my dad's work! He takes me there all the time! Their specialty burgers are the best!" Eli gets excited Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:11 AM "Then I hope I one day have the chance to see that for myself. If it ain't too forward, where is your home?" Penny asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:23 AM "Little town, Northern California, called Jonestown." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:26 AM Penny nods. "Then I reckon it might be a little out of my way." She says with a smile. "You know, I reckon we ain't introduced ourselves. Where are my manners, I am Pennelope Henry, but you, honey, can call me Penny." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:28 AM "Eli Pepper." They smile and hold their hand out Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:29 AM "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Eli, honey." Penny smiles. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:30 AM Eli blushes a bit Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:32 AM "So, what brings you to this here school?" Penny asks before taking a big bite of her burrito. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:36 AM "I don't know... I guess I just got it in my head that this would be a way for me to grow as a person."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:37 AM "That ain't a bad goal, honey." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:41 AM Eli blushes and stuffs some fries in their mouth "What about you?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:48 AM "Shot some of em' gangbangers." Penny says without shame or regret. "They hurt one of my friend, cops wasn't doin' 'nythin'" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:50 AM "O-oh," Eli might glance at Penny's guns if she has them on her, surprised to hear they aren't fake Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:53 AM "Don't worry, ain't nobody dead, just some hurt knees an' arms" Penny says, she follow Eli's eyes. She takes out her white revolver and hands it to Eli, handle first, it's obviously unloaded. "Made 'em myself." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:54 AM Eli's hand shakes as they reach for the gun but stops when they realize it wasn't loaded, "So cool." They whisper Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:55 AM "Recoil compensating, near silent, better power an' range than most. I make my own ammo too." Penny geeks out for a moment over her weapon, how they are called Vigilance and Justice. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 11:57 AM "Are you hypertech?" Eli asked Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:58 AM "That I am." Penny says with a proud grin. "Made my own weapon, my own costume, my own gear, everythin'." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 12:00 PM "Wooowww. You're so amazing" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 12:01 PM Penny blushes. "Thanks, honey, but I swear I ain't meanin' to show off or anythin'. Just enthusiastic." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 12:05 PM "I didn't think you were showing off!" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 12:06 PM Penny nods. "Alright, just makin' sure. I don't want to come across as cocky or anythin'" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 1:02 PM "You don't sound cocky! You just sound cool!" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:03 PM "Well, honey, I must say you are flatterin' me." Penny rubs the back her her neck, a coy little smile on her face. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 1:05 PM Eli blushes realizing how they sound Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:06 PM "Well, honey, if you happen to have a need for tech, come an' find me." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 1:16 PM "I will thank you!" Eli pauses, then shrinks a bit, "And if you ever need any help getting into small spaces or" they grow again bigger than before, "reaching high places just ask" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:17 PM "Honey, that is mighty impressive." Penny says, excited. "And I reckon those kitchen shelves can get mighty tall." She smiles. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 1:22 PM Eli blushes more and shrinks to a bit shorter than they were before, "Yeah" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:36 PM "Everythin' alright, honey?" Penny asks. "Cause you're lookin' a tad shorter than before, and as mighty cute as it might be, I ain't sure it's a good thin'." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:01 PM "Oh!" Eli shrinks even more their clothes hanging off them loosely, "Its fine this happens all the time." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:06 PM "Well, Honey, if it does, seems like you might lose your decency." Penny says, slightly worried Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:11 PM Eli looks down and sees that their bra is visible... that makes them disappear completely, becoming a little moving bump in the pile of their clothes Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:12 PM "This was what I had in mind was bad to happen." Penny says, concerned. "Can you hear me?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:19 PM A tiny voice comes out of the clothes, "Yeah!" The bump in the clothes moves around a lot until finally Eli pokes their head out dressed in small clothes they had in an inside pocket Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:20 PM Penny breathes down a sigh of relief. "Oh Honey, you had me mighty worried you might come out in your birthday suit, not that I'd mind myself, but for your dignity an' all." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:32 PM "This happens a lot... so I keep tiny clothes in the inside pockets of my normal clothes." Eli is bright red Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:37 PM "That is mighty smart of you, honey." Penny says. "Although I reckon you might want a life home or to class." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:38 PM "...yeah. sometimes it's hard to grow back when I shrink on accident..." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:40 PM Penny offers a hand. "May I volunteer for this time?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:41 PM Eli hesitates before crawling onto her hand Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:42 PM Penny takes the clothes under her arm. "Where do, honey?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:44 PM "Should probably throw my trash away." They look down at the tiny bit of their lunch left Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:47 PM Penny grab those. "You are right." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:50 PM "Is it time for class yet?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:50 PM "Still got a few." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:52 PM They are dangling off her hand swinging their feet and staying bright red, "I'm not sure what else to do until class starts." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:57 PM "Honey, are you sure you want to attend class, 'cause unless it's been changed in the past few minutes, we're goin' to be fighting'" Penny says worried Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:59 PM "Maybe I'll confuse them by being tiny." Eli joked, not sounding convinced Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:09 PM Penny laughs. "Maybe you regrow and deliver a mighty blow from below?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:11 PM "Then I'd be naked in front of the whole class though." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:11 PM "I ought to find a fix to that." Penny muses. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:12 PM Eli smiles, they grow slightly... not a lot but Penny might feel a slight weight difference Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:13 PM "If we're goin' to be fightin' I better get ready." Penny says. "Hope you don't mind myself doin' a detour home?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:15 PM "No that's fine! It'll give me a chance to try and get back to normal." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:15 PM Penny takes Eli up and moves them to her shirt pocket. "Sorry Honey, hope this is comfortable." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:16 PM "Its fine!" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:17 PM Penny rushes home and throw away the trash. "As much as I like havin' a pintsize cutie in my pocket, I gotta change. Anywhere you want me to leave you, honey?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:19 PM "Can you take me to my room?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:19 PM Penny does so, putting Eli on their bed along with their clothes. "See you in a few, honey." Penny leaves, closing the door behind herself and goes to her room. She'd come back a few minutes later, wearing a cowboy's duster and a bandana over her face. "Knock, knock, can I come in?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:22 PM "Yeah!" Eli has grown back to near their proper size and is wearing their clothes from before Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:24 PM "Good to have you back, honey." Penny grins behind her bandana. "I reckon I am ready to kickbutts, what about you?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:28 PM "I think I'm ready to embarrass myself in front of the whole class." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:31 PM "I'm sure you'll do just fine honey, I ain't expectin' anyone here to be a cape on the first day, don't think the teacher ought to." Penny says, she reach out and put a hand on Eli,s shoulder. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:32 PM "Thanks." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:32 PM "Let's kickbutts, or get ours kicked. Either way's that's a learnin' experience." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:36 PM "You're right! I came to grow as a person so I should take whatever comes and use it to grow!" Eli looks determined then gets embarrassed at their own determination Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:37 PM "That's the attitude, honey!" Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 3:38 PM They grin at Penny, their cheeks red but they manage to stay the proper size Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay